I Do
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: IT'S THE BIG DAY! Sparks And Nova...One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**It's the big day! It's Sparks' and Nova's wedding! Who waited for this day to come!? I know I have! Well here is the story!**

**Read And Review!**

I stared at the girl in the mirror...Is that girl really me? Am I actually wearin that long, flowing, white dress? Do I have a white crown on my head that's covered in white flowers? And with the large boquet, with pink flowers that matched my eyes? I slowly lifted my hand and saw the yellow monkey copy my movements. I smiled widely knowing that robotic monkey IS me...I am that beautiful monkey standing in front of the mirror. I saw my big pink eyes sparkling with happiness.

I have waited for this day to come...I never thought it would but I couldn't be happier then I am now. I have imagined myself walking down that asile...As I reach for him...Him. The man I have loved forever and will always love. I have imagined myself standing in front of him as he smirks at me and I blush when I see it. Him taking my hands and waiting for the moment to say those words...To say those two very

special wlrds that would change both of our lives forever and ever.

''You look beautiful!" Yelps Jinmay. I smile as I turn and face her and she smiles at mme. She looked beautiful too...With her bright green eyes and her white dress that reached to her knees.

''Really? Not to much? Not to less?''I ask.

''Your perfect.''She says and I turn to look at myself again.

''Do you think Sparks' will like it?"I ask. She turns me around and hugs me tightly in a friendly hug.

''He's crazy if her doesn't.''She says and I smile as I break the hug.

''Thanks Jinmay...I just hope nothing bad happens.''I say.

''Everything is going to be fine.''She says and I take a deep breath.

''What if I trip...O-or fall?"I ask.

''Nothing will happen Nova...Just remember how much you love him and you'll forget all about the nerves.''She say and I nod.

''Thanks.''I say.

''No problem.''Says Jinmay and she continues to fix my dress and K take another deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. I'm nervous but more then happy to get married. I will never regret this K will be the happiest monkey in the world once I say those two words and then when he says those two words proving me as his him as mine forever as well.

Sparks' POV

''It itches!"I complain as I try to undo the tie but Gibson stops me and fixes it again.

''Stop complaining!''He says and I plut and sigh.

''Were going to be late if you don't stop moving.''Says Chiro.

''I know...sorry.''I say.

''Yea...you don't want to be late for your wedding now do you?"Says Otto.

''No.''I say.

''Hold still Sparks...you'll be able to take it off once your ceremony is over.''Says Antuari. They continue to fix me and I just stand there as I watch them. There all wearing the same suits but with a tie that matches there color. I then finally have the guts to look at myself in the mirrlr and I look hansome! I wore a black suit and with a bright white tie. I smirked at myself...There is no way Nova will be able to resist me! Nova...I wonder hlw she look. She must look beyond gkrgeous. I have always pictured her in a white long wedding dress. With a small blush in her cheems and a smile in her face as her eyes sparkled and as I smiled when I saw her walking towards me till she reaches my hand.

The thought of this makes me melt and smile. I can't wait till I get to slip the ring on her finger, Till I get to say I do or till I kiss her sweet lips so she will know that she is mine forever and ever.

''Sparks!"Some one yells and that snaps me out of my thoughts.

''W-Whay?"I say.

''We have to go!"Says Gibson as we all rush out the door. We quickly walk to the car and get in.

''So everything is ready right?" I say.

''Everything.''"Says Antuari.

''Everything right? Because if I get there and theres something I will-"

"Okay, Okay...chill out Sparks.." Says Otto with a smile. I Camille alittle. I just want everything to be perfect. Not for me but for nova. I want this wedding to be everything she has ever dreamed of! I smile as I look out the window. I just love her so much I want to see her happy.

...

We arrived at the e wedding and I walked inside and took my place ready to see nova and everyone was surrounding me. Just wanted to see nova...I wanted to day " I do" I wanted to say I love you.

"stay calm sparks." Says Gibson.

"I am calm!" I almost yell. They look at me and was sigh. I was very nervous. What if something happened! Anything could happen and I mean anything! I want Nova to be happy with this wedding and to stay happy forever and ill make sure that always happens.

"sorry...I am nervous a little." I say. They smile at me.

"don't worry...everything will turn out fine." Says Antuari.

"I hope so..." I say. Then Jinmay walks in and I quickly walk to her.

"where's Nova?" I say.

"she's ready take your place everyone!" She says and I take a deep breath and take my place.

"stay calm." Whispers Chiro.

"thanks kid." I say. I take a deep breath and the music starts and the door opens.

**Reveiw please! Someone recommended a story where Sparks and Nova get married and I'm happy to do it.**

**SO IF YOU HAVE A STORY YOU WANT ME TO WRITE GO AHEAD AND ASK ME NOW THANKS!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sparks POV

I watched a Nova walked through those doors. I grin lightly as a dreamy look apearsd on my face and i must look like a very happy Otto. I just couldn't believe I was here...standing up front waitkng for Nova to take my hand. I know I have waited for this day to come ever since I laid eyes on Nova. I knew ever since I saw Nova that she was the one I want to be with my entire life. I love everything about her...Shes perfect.

I watched as Nova walked down the asile with her beautiful long dress that made her gorgeous and her boqhet of flowers that matched her beautiful eyes. Her smile and her sparkly pink eyes and then her pink blush, all of this made my heart melt...i was completely love struck. The way she looked made me want to faint right on the spot. She looked better then I have ever imagined. Its like a love arrow struck me and Ijust cant control all the love I'm feeling right now! Shes so beautiful...very beautiful.

Nova reaches for me and I take her hand in eyes were on me and I didn't care who watched us. I took this chnce and I pulled Nov in for a kiss, i could tell she was surprised at my action. I grab her waist and kiss her passionatly as I hear cheers and 'whoos' all around. Nova reacts and wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I feel a tap on my shoulder but i shove that person away and keep kissing the love of my life.

''Sparks.'' i hear Antuari say. I groan and break the kiss and Nova smiles at me. I smirk at her and she Blushes.

''Lets begin.'' Says the minister.

Me and Nova kneel down and as the ceremony starts I couldn't help but turn to look at Nova most of th time. she would smile and I would smirk. Then the time came. We stood nd took eachother hands.

''The rings.''

I smile and I and I slip the ring on Novas finger. She smiles widely and i see her eyes sparkle ith happiness I smirk and grab her hnd and pace a soft, gentle kiss on the ring. I hears ''awws'' all around and Nova blusnes and I smirk at her. Nova grabs the ring and slips it on my finger and I smie wkdly. We then take eachothers hands.

''Nova do you take S.P.R.X.7.7 as your beloved husband, to love and to holt, in sickness and in health, intill death do you apart?"

I look at Nkva and wait forthose two very slecia words.

''I do.'She says and my Heart flies. "S.P.R.X.7.7...do you take Nova, as your beloved wife. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health,intill death do us apart?" Nova looks at me and i smile, knowing my next to words.

"I do." I say with no doubt. Nova smiles warmly at me.

"I now pronounse you husband...and wife. You may kiss the bride." The music starts and before another word i bring nova close to me and kiss her. She kisses back and the cheers all around us seem to grow faint as the only two people living, were me nd nova. We brek the kis and i look at nova with a smirk.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers back and i kiss her again. My life will be perfect from now on...and it started once i said..."I do"

Yay! The end...ignore this last sntnce..it ont delete! Review! in health

''S.P.R.X.7.7 do you take Nova as your beloved wife, to ove and to hod, in sickness and in heal


End file.
